Together Atlast
by ALL OUT TOMBOY
Summary: This is how I think Snow White and The Huntsman Should've ended. - BUt the question remains who will be able to comfort Snow White when shes need to be reassured there love and heart for hers in return? ONESHOT


**So I saw SWATH with my friend the other day and I loved it! Especially the Eric/Huntsman and Snow White couple. But since I felted that the ending wasn't what it was all supposed to be I wrote this story ending to the way I felt it needed to be. So low and be hold this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Snow White and the Huntsman only this story idea.**

It had been a few days since Snow White coronation of the crown. She had been bombarded with all the loads and weights of leading a kingdom. But to her something just didn't feel right. She knew William had feelings for her and was her intended betrothed. But she couldn't marry him. Not when her heart belonged to the .. no her huntsman Eric. Whom she hadn't seen since her coronation. Now being as understanding and true to herself she had talked to William and the Duke about the long ago arrange marriage between William and herself when she became Queen. Surprisingly they both under stood what she was dealing with and canceled all the wedding plans between them. And William now remained Snow's advisor and good friend.

Thou Eric was no where to be found. Snow loved him and she knew he loved her because his kiss broke the spell of her death. Since it was true loves kiss, but what the Huntsman didn't knew was the Queen only wanted him. He'd left after her coronation. But being the way is was he planned on returning to the castle to talk with her that night before he left the Kingdom in the morning. Thou for Queen Snow White she truly needed him with her now.

Is was late at night and Snow couldn't sleep. She needed her Huntsman and protector to be by her. Only then would she feel safe sleeping . Of course this only had been happening for around a month while she got to know and secretly loved Eric but she desperately needed him. She wanted to sleep in peace but she couldn't with nightmares from her past . Is got so bad she just laid in her bed crying, wishing, praying, hoping, and yearning for her Huntsman to return.

When the Eric had snuck into the Castle he was hoping to just sneak through the corridors till he found the queens room. But he couldn't due to the Knights and Guards patrolling the corridors so he was stuck trying to find a way around them. Then he heard what sounded like a maiden crying from a balcony window above the Castle Garden. His Curiosity getting the better of him he looked for a way to the window which he didn't know till is climbed to the wall that it was Snow White herself crying. Now seeing this broke his heart. So he snuck into her Chamber and softly walked to her bed and called her name I a whisper.

"Snow White?.." Still no answer so he tried his nickname for her," Princess?" That got her attention. She looked up into his worried Sky blue eyes and she couldn't believe who she was seeing. She almost screamed his name but instead she just hugged him and snuggled deeply into his chest. Of course this shocked Eric a bit but after a few seconds of being dumb founded he wrap his arms around Snow and started cooing and comforting her the best he could while rubbing her on the back very softly. "Sh.. its okay Snow I'm here… every things going to be alright."

"I can't believe you're here." Snow whispered to his chest but he heard her." Of course I'm here now what the matter. Why our you crying for my prin- … my queen?"

"Oh Eric… I missed you so much… please don't leave me again. I don't think my heart could bear it… I.. I …. Oh Eric I love you." Snow White said this so tenderly before hiding her face into his chest embarrassed and worried about his answer.

But Eric just took his hand, hooked it under her chin and brought her face up to his . The he took his thumb and wiped the tears she had away and said to her in that oh sexy Scottish accent ,yet beautiful baritone voice of his," Oh Snow… I love you to, but what about your marriage with William?"

"Oh My Huntsman," She started before quietly giggling and starting again," Eric I'm not marrying him any more. I couldn't when you have had my heart. I couldn't bear being with anyone else but you. That's why you found me crying. I missed your company and well just you… that I couldn't sleep. I don't feel safe unless I'm with you."

" Snow.. I don't know what to say… other then I love you… but I can't.. I'm not royalty I-"

Then Snow cut him off, "Eric I know that and I frankly just don't care. I love you and that's all the matters.."

After Eric had let that sink in for a moment or too he then said, " Well then my beautiful Snow White will you Marry me? And be my Queen?"

"Oh Eric I thought you'd never ask." And with the The Queen or as Eric would say his "Princess" and her Huntsman shared a sweet and passionate kiss.

Then Eric picked Snow up and placed her on her bed well he took his weapon belts and leather coat . vest and shoes off before he crawled into her no their bed, and the soon to be King and already made Queen fell asleep in each others arms. Allowing them both to sleep in peace. Snow White and her Huntsman Together at last.

Then in a few days time they where married and the kingdom adored and prospered under the reign of King Eric, and Queen Snow White.

**Please feel free to review, Favorite, and Whatever you feel you need to do. But please no flames. **

**Till next time-**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY**


End file.
